Bravo☆Bravo
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = We are Buono! |released = December 16, 2009 December 22, 2009 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, digital download |length = 15:08 |label = |producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Last = Take It Easy! 8th single (2009) |Next = Our Songs 10th single (2010) }} Bravo☆Bravo is Buono!'s 9th single. The title track was used as the 1st ending theme of the anime Shugo Chara! Party!. The single was released on December 16, 2009, (under the Pony Canyon label) in two different versions: regular and limited. The Single V version was released on December 22, 2009. The first press editions of the single include a Buono! original trading card, and a lottery card with a chance to attend a live Buono! event. The Limited Edition comes with a DVD containing footage from the CD jacket shoot. The single peaked at #4 on the weekly Oricon charts, selling 20,380 copies in total. The single V peaked at #20 on the Oricon charts, selling 2,960 copies. Tracklist CD #Bravo☆Bravo #-Winter Story- #Bravo☆Bravo (Instrumental) #-Winter Story- (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Jacket Photography Making of Single V #Bravo☆Bravo (MV) #Bravo☆Bravo (Dance Shot Ver. Idol Buono!) #Bravo☆Bravo (Dance Shot Ver. Rock Buono!) #Bravo☆Bravo (Close Up Ver.) #Bravo☆Bravo (Making of) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;Bravo☆Bravo *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Nishikawa Susumu *Drums: Ishii Yuya *Bass: Kojima Takehiro *Keyboards: eji *Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Inoue Tsuyoshi ;-Winter Story- *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition, Programming, and Bass: AKIRASTAR *Arrangement: AKIRASTAR and Inoue Shinjiroh *Drums: Iwamaru Tadashi *Guitar: Inoue Shinjiroh TV Performances *2009.12.13 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Bravo☆Bravo *Buono! First Live 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER - Morning Musume '17, Tsubaki Factory ;-Winter Story- *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Suzuki Airi LIVE PARTY No Live, No Life? - Suzuki Airi Trivia *This is the fourth Buono! single to have a full English name. The first being Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!, the second being MY BOY, and the third being Take It Easy! Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 20,380 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,960 External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, Pony Canyon (Regular), Pony Canyon (Limited) **Single V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Bravo☆Bravo, -Winter Story- Category:2009 Singles Category:Buono! Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Shugo Chara! Themes Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2009 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Ranking Single